


Fade

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

there is blood on his hands and blood on the floor and blood _everywhere_ \-   
and he can feel his grace leaving, his life fading away-   
and he can’t breathe, he can’t _breathe_ \-   
and green eyes are turning black in front of him and his vision is going grey-   
and he hears a chuckle and “ _This was always going to end in heartbreak, Cas._ ”-   
and all he thinks is _I love him I love him I love him_ \-   
and then he doesn’t think anything.


End file.
